Bionic circus
by Marian9
Summary: Adam Bree and Chase got o a circus, but while they are there, they get stuck in the tiger cage. To defend them selves, they use their bionics. Everybody thinks its a circus act. Some how, a strange man (You will found out who he is) signs a contract which stated that Adam Bree and Chase will travel everywhere and show their acts to the world. Will they be able to escape? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my new story. I got the idea from last night, when I went to a circus, was my first Btw. It was so great. And when I watched the tigers in their cages, I thought what would happen if someone got stuck in there, so tada! i came up with this. Hope you enjoy it, and updates are faster with reviews.**

**At the circus**

Adam Bree and Chase were walking in the circus tent, trying to find their seats. Everything was alright, until the loud music started playing. It was too much for Chase, so he blocked his ears, trying to ignore it, but he could still hear it. He was closing his eyes, and started walking with his eyes closed, trying to stop the pain. Adam and Bree found their seats, then they looked back, only to see another stranger behind them, and not Chase. They quickly looked all around them, looking for Chase, and where did they find them? Chase walking into the lion cage, eyes closed, ears blocked. He obviously looked in pain. Adam and Bree quickly shoved everybody away from them to get to their brother. They finally reached inside the cage. Adam held one of Chase's arm.

"Come on, we got to go!" Adam shouted

"THE SOUND! IT HURTS!" Chase shouted more.

"Adam, dont shout. It hurts him more." Bree told Adam. Adam nodded.

"Come on. Ill get you out." Adam assured his little brother, and started carrying him. They were getting to the exit, suddenly the cage door closed. Bree tried opening it but no use.

"Dont worry. Ill get it open." A circus employee calmed them down. But they couldnt stay calm. There were tigers behind them, who seemed angered. The circus employee was trying to open it, but he couldnt.

"I got this" Adam boasted as he grabbed the steels. Bree quickly slapped him on the arm.

"If you think you're gonna use your super strength infront of all these people, you got another thing coming." Bree whispered. Adam sighed.

"JUST SOMEBODY DO ANYTHING" Chase complained, getting irritated. The tigers roared from Chase's shouting.

"We'll try to help you guys. Just hang in there." The employee said, rushing to find a solution.

One tiger got up from its place, and slowly started coming towards Chase. Chase saw the tiger slowly coming. He backed up from his place. The tiger jumped on Chase, but before it did, Adam caught it. He quickly threw it way. The audience's jaw dropped.

"Mommy, look, the circus act started!" One boy from the crowd shouted in excitement.

The second tiger headed to Bree. Bree got so scared.

"What should I do?" Bree got so confused.

"They're thinking what we do it's a circus act. So do what you do." Adam helped. The second tiger roared loudly and ran to Bree. Bree super speeded to the other side of the cage. The lion landed on an empty space which should have been on Bree. Everybody clapped and chanting, and some were whistling.

"What can the other kid do?" A man from the audience asked loudly, thinking it was a circus act.

The third tiger started running to Chase. Chase was still blocking his ears, but when he saw the tiger, he activated his molecular kenisis, convinced everybody was thinking it was a circus act. Everybody looked in awe as Chase was levitating the tiger in the air. Everybody clapped more.

Adam liking all of the clapping and chanting, stood infront of the whole crowd, but he still was inside the cage.

"I can also do this." Adam entertained more, separated the steel away.

The three bionics got out of the cage from the small space that Adam opened. Adam bowed. Bree slapped him in the back of his head.

"Lets go before anybody asks any..." Bree was cut of by the circus boss.

"How did you do that?" The boss asked

"A magician never reveals his secret" Chase tried to not answer honestly to answer his question. Finally the music was lowered and he could hear well without pain.

"Well, how about you join us?" He offered.

"How about... no." Bree answered, running to the cafeteria with her brothers. The circus boss stood disappointed, until a strange men came up to him. He looked like he was very ill, because he wasnt walking very well.

"You want those kids to join you?" The strange men cught the attention of the boss.

"You know them?" His attention was very well caught.

"Yes. In fact, Im their boss. And I might consider giving them to you." He suggested. "Just hand me the contract and Ill get their signatures."

The boss gave him the contract. "Be back in a sec." He said, heading to the cafeteria. He saw Adam Bree and Chase siting at a table. They looked nervous. The man headed to them.

"Hey, I just saw you act, and I was thinking, can you give me your autograph?" He asked, showing handing them a paper. The paper was actually the contract, which was folded until you could only see the line which you were supposed to sign on.

"No, I dont think we should" Chase refused.

"But Im very ill, and if you do this, it would mean the world to me." The man said, making them feel guilty. Chase was feeling very guilty, so was Adam and Bree.

"Well, maybe an autograph wont hurt. Its not its the end of the world." Chase accepted. They signed their signatures on the paper.

The man thanked them and went to the boss.

"They're all yours. They're in the cafeteria." The man informed. The boss smiled

The man went outside in the dark. He took off his mask. Under the mask was Marcus, with his robot face.

"I might be run down and my battery will drain in a few days, but at least I took care of them." He told himself, smirking.


	2. join the circus!

**Okay. sorry for the long wait. I wanted to update, but I had no time because of school. It was test after test after test. And I really have to bring the best grade I can bring. Now I have nothing to do, so I can continue this story. P.s. so I can keep you guys schedules, Ill write the next date of my update. getting back to the story.**

The circus boss happily headed towards Adam Bree and Chase. Bree saw him coming, so she had a nervous look. Chase and Adam were giving strange looks to Bree.

"Whats the matter?" Chase asked. Bree wouldnt budge. She just whispered "In front of you". Adam and Chase looked in front of them, and saw the boss.

"Hello..." The boss was cut off by Bree.

"Nothing happened inside" She quickly replied his greeting.

"Yes, something did happen. And I know what it is!" He smiled. Adam Bree and Chase nervously looked at each other, afraid they had exposed their secret. "You guys are circus performers!" He exclaimed, making the teens let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes we are." Chase lied.

"We must go now." Bree got out of her seat, but before she could go any further, the boss continued his talking.

"You cant go. You guys signed a contract." He replied.

"No we didnt." Adam rejected his statement. The boss took out his contract, which had Adam Bree and Chase's signatures on them. They were all eye wided, as they stared at the paper with their names on it.

"But we didnt sign anything." Chase said to himslef.

"Unless you count that autograph." Bree said, realizing how this happened.

"So what know?" Adam asked confused.

"You guys are part of our pack." The boss answered excited.

"Yeah, thats not happening." Chase refused.

"You cant break a deal after its done." He stated, getting angry. "And this is a great chance for you guys. Performing in front of a crowd, seeing them clap and cheer, wanting more." He tried to persuade them. It didnt work on Chase and Bree, but Adam looked more than happy to join.

"Like Chase said..." Bree got cut off by Adam.

"Can I talk with my siblings?" Adam requested a minute to talk to Bree and Chase.

"Sure. I'll give you a minute." He walked away.

"Guys, please. I really want to do this. It felt so great when everybody were cheering for me a little while ago." Adam pleaded.

"No! I wanted to go to the best college, not a clown college." Chase got freaked out from the idea of him being a circus clown. Bree nodded.

"This is not fair! I always do what you guys want. Why dont you do anything I want?" Adam got frustrated. Bree had a guilty look.

"Well, that is true." Bree supported Adam, but still not wanting to be in a circus. Adam got a little happy.

"Big whoop! Ill take you to another circus tomorrow. I wont go with you, but I will buy you a ticket." Chase said stubbornly. Adam seemed really bummed out. Chase tried to avoid Adam's sad face, which made it so hard to say no to him. After 5 seconds, Chase agreed. "Just one gig." He set a condition.

"Thanks!" Adam thanked Chase and Bree with a strong hug. He let them go, and headed to the boss.

"We agreed." Adam told him.

"Great! We're travelling 15 minuted later." He got happy. But Chase and Bree got shocked at the word "Travel"

"What?!" They shouted.

"you think we're just going to do our performances here?" He laughed at that ides.

"No, Im not travelling anywhere." Bree stood up to him.

"Oh yes you are." He called to body guards. before they came, Chase chuckled.

"Yeah, they cant be any stronger than Adam. He'll help us. Right Adam?" Chase asked Adam's support on this one. Adam didnt answer. The two body guards came and lifted Bree and Chase.

"Adam!" They both shouted. Adam looked guilty, but he wanted to try this experience.

**After the traveling.**

**10 minutes before circus performance.**

"This is so great!" Adam got excited, in his tights which the muscular men in the circus wear. Bree just looked at him angry.

"Great? We almost exposed our secrets, signed our names on a legal contract, traveled with the circus, and have to use our bionics, and you call this great?" Bree asked. Bree was wearing a short dress, filled with sparkled and glitter. Her hair was in a bun style and her face was filled with glitter too.

"Ok. We all have our different theories here about this. Hey, have you seen Chase?" Adam looked for Chase. As he looked around him, he saw two men lifting Chase and bringing him towards Adam and Bree.

"NO NO NO! I wont do this!" Chase shouted as he was being lifted. He was finally let go beside Adam and Bree. He was wearing a magician tux, with a tall hat and a cape and a magic wand in his hand. "This is so embarrassing. Hey! We can call Mr. Davenport!"

As he was going to call Davenport, a security guard came and took the cell phone out of his hand.

"Sorry, no cell phones. Boss's orders." He coldly stated. He took Bree and Adam's phone too.

"I hope you're happy Adam. Instead of being the world's most smartest professor slash billionare slash astronaut, Ill be known as the kid in the cape!" Chase scowled.

"Would you two stop. Look, I know this want the way you planned it, but you promised your going to give it a try. So please!" Adam said. Bree and Chase nodded.

"Hey, you guys said I was going to have a beautiful assistant to perform with me. Where is she?" Chase asked the security guard. He pointed at Bree. Chase stared at the security guard, and after a minute ran away shouting "NO NO NO!"

"Somebody catch that boy magician again. We have to have a cage for that kid." The guard complained about Chase running away every five minutes.

**Okay, this much for this chapter. I am hoping for reviews, so please please please, it would make my day. Oh, and the next update will be Next sunday. See ya till then.**


	3. Hypnotize

**One day late. But only because I didnt know how to twist the story. I cant just write a happy story with no problem in it. It's not in my blood :p. So, I found a twist to this story, and I hope you guys like it. And you guys might help me with my plot building with reviews. Just know, I am waiting for those awesome reviews you guys leave me.**

**5 minutes before the show.**

"What are we going to do? The show that we're forced to do, thanks again Adam..." Bree scowled "Is going to start in 5 minutes, and there's no sign of Chase." Bree started to find a solution.

"Dont worry. That huge security guard is looking for Chase. Im sure he'll find Chase." Adam calmed down Bree. Bree let out a sign.

"I dont know. Chase is really hating this circus thing. We might have to reconsider this." Bree tried to tell this to Adam as nice as she can, seeing Adam really likes it. Adam frowned, but nodded in agreement, for his little brother.

Then the announcer started the show. "Ladies and gentle men, boys and girls of all ages, are you ready to see the art of magic?" The announcer warmed up the crowd. Everybody was yelling and cheering for the magic act. "Then give a big applause for The Amazing Chase and her beautiful assistant Brianna." The announcer introduced Bree and Chase, and made them sound more professional.

"I'll try to stall them until they find Chase." Bree told Adam. She ran onto the stage. She faced the hundreds of viewers. It almost made Bree freeze from panic, but she managed to continue. "Good evening. Are you ready for The Amazing Chase?" Everybody cheered more. "Well, his preparing his special entrance, so you have to wait a little."

**Finding Chase**

Chase was running as fast as he could away from that security guard. He didnt like the idea of being forced to do something he doesnt like. As he was running and often looking back to see his distance between the guard and him, he reached to a dead end. He look at the wall, wanting it to disappear. He finally faced the fact that the wall wasnt going to morph away, and faced the guard. The guard slowly went to Chase.

"No way to run." The guard admiring his victory.

"Look, I dont want to do this act, and I wont do it, no matter what." Chase stood stubbornly. The guard sighed exhausted from this. Then his face lit up.

"Okay then, if thats how you feel, I respect that. It just, we have conditions in this circus. If someone who works at the circus is sick or has another reason to not do the show, he or she has to hold this two ropes." He handed Chase two transparent ropes. Chase looked at it not believing it.

"You sure?" Chase asked, making sure.

"Who worked at the circus for ten years?" The guard referred to himself.

"Okay, if you say so." Chase held the two ropes. He had some doubts about it the first part, but then he thought it was a real thing, so he was okay with it. After that, the guard made a symbol with his finger to a guy who maybe was in the control room. Chase was lifted b the two ropes. Chase started yelling.

"Be careful not to let go." The guard a obvious warning. The ropes were being pulled forward with Chase with it, where the stage was. The roped took Chase to the stage, and with the ropes being transparent, it looked like Chase was floating. Everybody started clapping.

"The Amazing Chase everybody." Bree introduced Chase, who was being let down on the stage. Chase stared at the hundreds of eyes looking at him. Now Chase saw all the crowd, he started liking it. He reminded the happiness he felt at the talent show at school. Well, until he turned into Spike. So he played along.

"I, The Amazing Chase, am ready to show you the astonishing world of magic."

Bree, from beside him, was smiling her face off.

"Lets start with my assistant. Isnt her dress wonderful?" Chase asked the audience. Everybody yelled yes. "Well, Im sure theres more where that came from. Chase assured, grabbing a long silk fabric from the floor. He held it in front of Bree, covering her entire body. A second later, Chase uncovered Bree, and she was wearing a different dress. Everyone was in awe. The trick was, the second the fabric was covering Bree, Bree would super speed away and wear another dress, and return to her previous spot.

**rest of the show continuing and eventually ended.**

The three teens met in the backstage. Everybody were happy of what happened.

"That was so cool. Arent you glad we're doing this?" Adam got excited.

"Yeah. Too bad it was our last one." Chase lowered Adam's mood.

"Why?" He asked, sad.

"Because Adam, we cant stay here. First, we have a secret to protect. Second, we have a family waiting for us at home. Third, we have more brighter futures than this." Chase made a list of reasons.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning we will escape." Bree supported Chase.

"Okay. I guess you're right. I really missed Davenport, Tasha and Leo." Adam tried to look at the bright side.

"And you love the missions we do." Chase added another benefit.

"Yeah."

The three went to their hotel rooms that was not too far from here. But what they didnt know, the boss heard everything they said.

"Leaving huh? I dont think so. Those two young ones seem they do anything to get out, but the older one seemed like he likes this place. I got a way to fix this." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number down. (P.S. The boss didnt hear about the mission or secret part. K? :))

**Night**

Chase's room's door creaked opened, and entering it was the boss and some strange person.

"Okay, he's here." The boss instructed. The man nodded. He took out a pocket watch. He got closer to Chase, and tapped him, waking him up. Chase barely woke up. The man started to swing the pocket watch right and left, hypnotizing Chase.

"You are being hypnotized. When I say the word pocket watch, you will go back to sleep, and be in my trance. Pocket watch!" He said, making Chase sleep again. "Now, when I say carny, You will be so obsessed with being the circus. When I say blazer, you will be back to normal." The hypnotist put Chase in his trance. (The hypnotist had a blazer on. I couldnt think of something else so please dont judge me)

The same trance was put on Bree.

**End of Chapter. I cant believe this took an hour and a half to write this, but you guys are worth it. It would help me if you guys reviewed too. And last but not least of my saying, the next xhapter will be this sunday. see ya till then.**


	4. Soul stealing

**How's it going?Im really really really sorry I wrote this chapter late. I didnt mean to get it up this late. I will try to write more this Christmas vacation, seeing that I have lots of time on my hands. I promise. Getting back to this chapter.**

The morning family began. As the sun shined its beauty everywhere, starting a new beautiful day, and making everything seem wonderful. It would be wonderful if it wasnt for the fact being trapped in a circus, forced against your will to perform, and taking the risk of exposing their secret. The Davenports were preparing for their escape, with each one of them in their own hotel room. Chase and Bree entered Adam's room to check if everything was okay. Adam was putting his coat on, but he didnt seem okay.

"Come on Adam. We have to go." Chase rushed Adam. Adam sighed.

"Im coming. Bossy." Adam whispered the last part, but Chase heard it. He didnt say anything, seeing Adam had enough problems to handle. He went to open the door, but standing in front of the door, was none other than the boss. Chase got sick and tired of seeing his face. Fortunate for them, they had no evidence that they were leaving. They didnt bring anything from home, so they didnt have anything to pack up.

"If you mind." Bree tried making through the boss.

"Oh, of course. Just have a little question. What do we call someone who loves circus or works at the circus?" He asked, knowing where this would lead to. Bree and Chase weren't even trying, but Adam, was more than happy to answer.

"Carny!" Adam answered in pride. Bree and Chase eyes widened, as the word echoed in their minds. The boss smiled deviously, when he sensed his plan was working.

"Great. Now you can go." He said, exiting the room, knowing they would be so obsessed with circus, they wouldnt even think about going.

"Okay, that was close. Now, lets go." Adam made his direction to the door, but he was interrupted as his siblings refused.

"Are you kidding? We're not going anywhere." Chase told Adam.

"Yeah. Could you imagine doing anything better for a living than the circus?" Bree got excited. Adam's grin grew wider, as he saw his siblings were going to stay.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Adam high fived each of his siblings, already his mind filled with tonight's success when they perform at the circus. They heard that the circus would be more filled this time with more people, because of the last astonishing performance they gave last night. "Okay now. We all agree we're gonna do the best we can, no holding back at our talents. Right?"

Bree and Chase nodded happily.

**Night**

Adam was happily walking in the back stage. He loved doing this. He couldnt imagine what this night might end like, with his siblings on his side, happily doing what Adam loved so more. He looked at the audience, taking a small peek from the curtains. The whole place was filled with hundreds of people, counting every second down until the show started. Adam felt like he might just burst from happiness. He wanted to wish his little brother good luck, so he went to Chase's dressing room. He opened the door, and saw something crazy. He quickly slammed the door, not believing what he saw. Adam took another breath, and convinced himself it was his imagination. He opened the door, eyes closed shut. Finally, his eyes opened, and saw it again. His little brother, eyes glowing dark blue, and his hands holding what looked like two blue colored flames. Adam quickly shouted his name.

"CHASE?!" HE shouted. Chase turned his head toward Adam. He smiled at Adam. "What are you doing?" He got scared.

"You told me not to hold back at what I do. And I do magic. But I kept thinking, why give the crowd some cheap fake magic, when they can see real magic from me?"

"Yeah, Good luck with that. I just wanted to say..." Adam quickly exited the door, not finishing his sentence. He locked the door.

"Wow. You would think the circus was Chase's lowest part of his priorities. Happy Bree isnt like this." Adam smiled. Then he remembered Bree. The only thought that went through his mind was " Where is Bree!". He quickly went to the backstage, and heard the crowd cheering. He looked at the stage, and saw a tank of Sharks. "Where did that come from?" Adam thought. He looked up, and saw Bree, blind folded, doing acrobats. Adam jaw dropped.

"No, No, NO!" He panicked, and stood on the stage. Bree was doing excellent, but he wouldn't let her do this. He shouted Bree, at the top of his lungs. Bree got shocked, and missed the ropes that she was aiming for. She was going to fall on the stgae, but Adam catched her and broke her fall.

"What were you doing?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Duh, you said dont hold back!" Bree responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The good thing is, every one is alright now." Adam let out a sigh of relief. And when you think nothing could get crazier, the electricity went out. Everyone started whispering to each other. A dark blue light started glowing. It was... CHASE, floating in mid air, surrounding him were blue flames.

"Are you all ready for some real magic that will knock you out?" Chase asked. Everybody chanted "Yes". He started saying something that looked like a spell.

"For the true art of magic,

Which people perform in tragic.

Ignored somewhere with no shine or gleam,

Where no one can hear its scream.

"Bringing back to the light,

Where it should've had its right.

Not to be trapped anymore,

As I set it free forever more." Chase recited.

After he said that spell, everyone fainted, and all of their souls started coming out of their bodies towards Chase's globe which he was holding. The only people who didnt got their souls stolen were Adam and Bree.

**Huge cliffhanger. mwahahaha. Now, as you are reading this, there is one favor I ask from you. Review. I really want to hear what you have to say, and how you reacted to this story. SO press that review button right now.**


End file.
